When You're Gone!
by RareBlooRose
Summary: The way Alphonse feels about his brothers death after he put him into his original body.[Better than it sounds!] Song: When You’re Gone Artist: Avril Lavigne


When You're Gone!

**---------------------------**

**---------------------------**

**Bold-**Song Lyrics**-**

**---------------------------**

**---------------------------**

"AL!!!"

Winry screamed as she held the basket of clothes to her chest as she walked over to her best friends room.

Ever since he got his body back he's been living with Winry.

Pinako was unable to see Alphonse in the flesh since he died right before the brothers were able to bring Al back to the flesh.

I bet your wondering: _**"What about Edward?" **_

Well... as he got his little brother's body back Edward passed away shortly after.

The strain from bringing his brother took a lot on his body.

Right before he did the transmutation he told his childhood friend that if anything were to happen to him he wanted her to take extreme care of his little brother.

Now, two years later, after the death of His brother Alphonse rarely came outside of the room that he and his brother had once shared when they came to visit.

Winry slowly pushed open the door.

Alphonse heard the squeak of the door and quickly turned his attention to the direction of the sound to see Winry standing there with a basket of clean clothes in her hands.

"Hey, Winry!!" He said cheerfully as if his heart wasn't breaking.

"Al..." Was all she could say.

"Hey, Winry, wanna hear this song I made from me to brother?!" He said with pure glee in his voice.

Winry just let her eyes go half open and a smile come on her face.

"Sure, Al..." The blonde girl walked into the room and placed the basket of clothes next to her as she sat on the bed.

"Could you close the door for me"

"Ahhh.. Okay." Winry got up and closed the door and pushed it closed and went back to her seat.

"Bear with me, okay? I just came up with this a few days ago.

Alphonse stood up and walked took a few steps away from the girl; keeping his back turned away from her.

He cupped his hands together as he began to sing.

"**I** **always needed time on my own**

**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**

**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**

**And the bed where you lie**

**Is made up on your side**

**When you walk away**

**I count the steps that you take**

**Do you see how much I need you right now?**

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**When you're gone**

**The face I came to know is missing too**

**When you're gone **

**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day**

**And make it ok**

**I miss you**

Tears started to leak out of the gray-eyed boy as he concentrated on singing his song.

All the while his head; the shadows covering his face.

**"I never felt this way before**

**Everything that I do reminds me of you**

**And the clothes you left they lie on the floor**

**And they smell just like you**

**I love the things that you do**

**When you walk away**

**I count the steps that you take**

**Do you see how much I need you right now?**

**When you're gone **

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**When you're gone**

**The face I came to know is missing too**

**When you're gone **

**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day**

**And make it ok**

**I miss you**

**We were made for each other**

**Out here forever**

**I know we were**

**Yeah Yeah**

**And all I ever wanted was for you **

**To know everything I do I give my heart and soul**

**I can hardly breath I need to feel here you with me Yea...**

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**When you're gone**

**The face I came to know is missing, too**

**When you're gone **

**The words I need to hear to will always get me through the day**

**And make it ok**

**I miss you."**

When he was finished singing he turned his direction to his friend, with his eyes closed, while tears streaming down his face.

"See..! I'm perfectly fine without brother! I don't miss him! Not one bit!!"

Al tried to lie but Winry saw right through it.

Without a second thought she ran up to Al and hugged him tight; and they both fell to the floor onto their knees all the while the boy's tears pouring down his face even faster.

"It's alright, Al! Everything's going to be okay!" Winry tried to reassure him but it wasn't working as tears started to pour

Down her face as well.

"W-w-Winry...!" He sobbed.

"I know, Al, I know!

I miss him, too..."

As the sobbing of the two continued a ghostly figure stood outside the door.

The Figure was Edward Elric.

"I'm sorry, Al..."

Was all he said until he vanished into thin air.

Never to be seen again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**END!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Strawberry Kitten-**

I know that's a bad place to end it but oh well!

Hope you like the new version!

The old version was like: "What the hell?!!"

Anyway hope you like it!

**--------**

**--------**

**-Disclaimer!-**

I don't And never will own the character and the plot of FMA!

I also don't own Avril's: "When You're Gone"

I love the song but sadly I don't own it!


End file.
